Three to Tango, Four to Waltz
by HeinousKid
Summary: Izaya Orihara just loves causing trouble for Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima just loves to hate Izaya. But in other Worlds, thier Other Selves worry about Izaya and Shizuo never finding out the truth. Can three couples play Cupid and hook those two up?
1. Prologue

A.N. I really want to move Somewhere Out There along, but this idea was bugging me too much! ;_;

So now I have TWO fics I have to work on. Ugh. Damn my procrastination.

Anyways, yay, Durarara! This plot idea was confusing for me at first, so yeah. Sorta inspired from Tsubasa: Reservior Chronicles. Happy reading, everyone.

Le **Disclaimer**~

* * *

><p>Three to Tango, Four to Waltz<br>Prologue

This is a tale of a pair of headphones, a golden crown, and a scarf.

This is also a tale of true love and hate.

Too properly retell this story, first, I must explain a few things.

Fact Number 1: You may not be aware that there are other Worlds in existence. Not worlds, such as planets, but _Worlds_. Other realities. Dimensions. Whatever you want to call them. Only a few other Worlds know about his fact, and those that do commonly refer to our World as #C798.

Fact Number 2: In these other Worlds are other You's. To be more precise, people who look shockingly like you, but may have a different personality and a few physical changes. These other You's may not act like you at all, but deep inside, have the same soul as you do.

Fact Number 3: Each person in their World has a soul-mate and will eventually find them. Whether or not you fall in love with said soul-mate is completely up to you.

Fact Number 4: In the Worlds aware of the existence of other Worlds, they have a set of laws. They vary from seriousness to age. The one considered most severe is: You Shall Not Interfere In the Matters of Other Worlds. If you break this law, the punishment can range from a lifetime of solitude to Death.

Now that we have that out of the way, let me tell you more.

Our story takes place in four Worlds: World #X419, World #H225, World #Q746, and our own, World #C798.

In World #C798, there is a city. A city known for urban legends and great gangs.

It is Ikebukuro, Japan.

And in this city, there is a bodyguard with immense strength and short temper. He smokes, and for some reason wears a bartender outfit.

He is currently chasing someone else of great importance. An informant with a clever, sharp mind. He wears a fuzzy jacket that looks rather snuggly, if I do say so myself.

These two are our major players for this tale. Of course, they are not the only ones.

There are, after all, three other Worlds.

But now time is running short. I will have to continue this story at a later time, dear reader. Until we meet again.

* * *

><p>A.N. I <em>like<em> this story. Maybe even more than S.O.T. Not that this means I'll ignore S.O.T.

Pairings: Future Shizaya, Tsugaru/Psyche, Delic/Hibiya, and Tsuki/Roppi. Aw Yeah.

Next chapters will definitely be longer, but will take time. Reviews make me pleasure smile and give me an ego-boost.


	2. X149: Louliel

A.N. Hello, hello! Here's the first real chapter of 3T4W (my shortened version of the title). Thanks to Hurricane Irene, I had no power for nearly a week. Back the power's back, baby, and I can get my fics going! (School's nearly starting though… OTL).

Any spelling mistakes, let me know! I'll love you long time!

Have a _disclaimer_~

* * *

><p>#X149: Louliel<p>

What would be the best way to describe this world?

In a phrase: Like our own, except more high-tech. And more musically gifted.

There is music everywhere. In the air, light and carefree, like the flute. In the ground, deep and strong, like the drums.

In this World, one of the largest cities is called Louliel (pronounced Loo-lee-el). It is everything we hope our futures to be. Big and loud and futuristic, with lots of bright, flashing lights. Smiling people dressed in neon clothing laugh and sing as they traverse around their proud city. Some dance, moving their bodies in a way you would usually see only in a rave.

It is, overall a very happy place. I am sure, however, that like every other place, within and out of World #X419, it has its problems.

And it did.

But let us focus on one thing in particular. Or should I say one _person_ in particular.

Psyche Qwæll*was humming a cheerful tune. Like all the other citizens of Louliel, he wears eye-blinding colors. A white jacket with pink fur trim and pink buttons, white pants, and a pink headphone currently in use.

The tune the raven-haired man is humming playfully is eager. Psyche certainly looked eager as he skipped towards the HoverTrolley.

Oh, right. You're not from around here so you don't know what that is. Okay, a HoverTrolley is Louliel's mode of transportation. It's like a bus/train hybrid, that… hovers. Yeah.

_Anyways_, Psyche was boarding one. There was a few other people, but they took no notice of him. Taking a seat that gave him a good view of the world outside the window, his hum changed to a more content one.

Psyche had a specific destination in mind.

As the HoverTrolley zoomed, the dazzling lights of the city flashed. It gave the appearance of strobe lights. At night, the whole city looked like a club. The sound of synthenizers and basslines thrummed. To anyone else, it might have caused headaches, or even a seizure, but the people of Louliel were used to it.

Unfortunately, there were those who disliked it. The noise and the lights.

These people prefered to stick to more traditional homes and music. They lived in towns that surround the edge of super-city of Louliel, like suburbs. There are only a few electronic instruments there, with more classical ones. Their society is a lot like any of our own modern day average town.

There are some families who took a step futher and lived apart from _anything_ electronic. You can compare them to the Amish of our World. They function much like them as well. They live like a close-knit family, working and singing together.

To get too such place from Louliel, you must take a HoverTrolly all the way to the boundary of the city. Then you can walk or take a Z-Taxi.

Please don't make me explain what the hell a Z-Taxi is.

… Fine. It's exactly like a normal taxi, except faster. And it needs no driver, since it has this sort of built-in GPS that allows you to just type in the location you want to go. Happy?

So, Psyche is heading there, to a town based on the old-fashioned traditions of their grandparents. There is someone special he wants to meet.

The HoverTrolley is fast, thankfully, and so Psyche is soon enough on a Z-Taxi. With a quick tip-tap of his fingers, he pays and enters his desired location on the touch-screen displayed by the vehicle.

_**Street Name: 87 Ruev Rd.  
>CityTown: P**__**ä**__**zatt  
>ZIP: NA**_

The HoverTrolley was fast. The Z-Taxi is even faster.

Psyche is entertained how the landscape blurs. If you or I were with him, we would've gotten motion sickness. Maybe you would've needed a moment to just lie down and try to ignore the immense dizzieness in your head. I would've probably thrown-up. Let's not talk about this anymore.

He arrive at his location sooner than expected. Psyche bounds out of the Z-Taxi, grinning happily. He does not notice the disapproving glares of the townspeople who are set in their olden ways. He does not notice that there are no bright lights or booming music.

He only notices the humble home of Tsugaru.

Psyche somehow manages to run and skip at the same time towards the door. Uncontained giggles burst out of him as he knocks, knocks, knocks.

A moment of waiting, and…

"Hello, who is…"

"TSUGARUUU!"

Insert an amazingly epic glomp here.

* * *

><p>Something else you should know. Psyche and Tsugaru are in a relationship. The World is more open-minded in this manner, which is great for them.<p>

This town is less open-minded about where you come from.

Psyche often visits the tall blond when he has a chance, since Tsugaru cannot visit him.

Tsugaru makes this up in giving gifts to his lover, and just showering him in affection. They were a happy couple, very fluffy and loving.

And they had a secret.

"Tsu-chan, thank you for the bear!" Psyche holds a fuzzy white teddy bear, a big pink bow tied neatly around its neck. He cuddles the adorable toy, and smiles cutely up at Tsugaru.

There was enough sweetness to give you a cavity.

Tsugaru, however, rather likes the fact that Psyche is pratically cuteness incarnate.

"You're welcome."

Short and simple. That's how he rolls.

They cuddle, talk, cuddle some more, Tsugaru offers Psyche something to eat, Psyche declines the offer, they tease each other, and to wrap things up, cuddle.

Now a mischevious glint comes to Psyche's pink eyes. "Tsu-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The blond pauses, and nods slowly. They stare at each other for a few seconds… and Psyche is squealing as Tsugaru reaches somewhere into his kimono and pulls out a ancient-looking flute.

Wait, what?

Yup, a flute. An old, nasty-ish flute. But even so, Tsugaru is holding it likes it's made out of gold. Psyche inches closer, almost sitting on the other's lap, clapping his hands childishly. He also has a look of respect in his eyes.

The flute was indeed ancient. It has been passed down generation after generation in Tsugaru's family. When he received it on his 18th birthday from his father, he was told not too play the flute at all. Tsugaru kept his word.

And then Psyche came along.

Hijinks happened, which will be explained later on, and a curious Psyche played a single note on the precious flute. Just a single note.

That was enough to find out why the flute was not too be played.

Psyche and Tsugaru found out a huge secret.

The flute allowed you to glimps into another World.

Tsugaru lifts the flute cautiously.

And a beautiful, wavering note hums out.

They do not go anywhere, they are still in Tsugaru's home. But before their eyes, they see everything change, and their surrondings faded away. They could see a few things come into focus, some people and a few buildings, but it's all very out of focus. And they see what they want too see.

Themselves, only not them.

They look just like Psyche and Tsugaru, only wearing different, strange clothing. The one who looks like Psyche is holding a switchblade and is leaping gracefully of buildings. The one who looks like Tsugaru is wrenching a stop sign out off the ground and tossing it towards the other.

Tsugaru and Psyche know this is another world. They know the two who are curently fighting each other are themselves in another World. They know that those two are soulmates.

They know that interfering with them is illegal, and can be punishable by death.

What they don't know is why it pains them that the other selves are hurting each other.

* * *

><p>A.N. *Pronounced K-weel. I think.<p>

END CHAPTER. NEXT UP, DELIC AND HIBIYA. I had fun creating this world, and I actually did some research.

Also, I just heard there's a new (or maybe not-so-new) CD personality. The pink kimono Izaya, called Sakuraya, I think. He's paired up with Bulter!Shizuo, or Shitsuo. I would've involved him in this fic, but it's too late now. Also, there's no assigned personality for him yet. I might do a fic for him someday…

Had difficulty trying to describe Louliel. So I listened to these electronic songs on Youtube:

Castles in the Sky- DJ Satomi  
>Dum Dadi Do- NightCore<br>Pretty Rave Girl- NightCore II  
>All I Ever Wanted- Basshunter<br>Numb (Techno Remix)- Linkin Park


	3. H225: Birchsoot

A.N. ASDFGHJKL; All these nice reviews! You guys are awesome! Internet hugs for all!

And have a chapter 2 as well. :D This world will be the hardest to describe, I think. You'll see why. Actually, before you read, you might want to go to YouTube and type in "Steampunk in Oxford". It's the first video. Very informative.

Le _Disclaimer_~

* * *

><p>#H225: Birchsoot<p>

What would be the best way to describe this world?

In a phrase: As steam punk medieval era.

Steam punk is… well it's hard to explain. You should go Google it, if you don't know what it is. Go on. I'll be waiting here.

…

You're back? You know what steam punk is? Good, now imagine that, but during the middle ages. Pretty cool, eh?

Everyone knows the tales they have been told as children, of brave knights, magic wizards, beautiful princesses, and dangerous dragons. In Birchsoot, the capital of World #H225, this is given an odd twist.

Castles are made out of metals. Everything seems to be made out of metals, actually. The scent of copper, iron, and brass permeate the air. Knights are replaced with those called "Corrones", men who have knowledge of the metals and are able to use it for defense and attack. Dragons are replaced with "Rouge Machines". These are the war machines, in the shape of wild creatures, which have hay wired and attacked anyone in sight. Corrones brave the dangers of these wild machines and either destroy them, or are destroyed themselves.

However, there are still Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses.

And the young prince's name is Hibiya.

He is stubborn, he is snooty, and he can be described as what some may call "tsundere".

Hibiya strolls down the castle's halls, which seem to be covered in this ashy soot. This is the norm and is in fact why the town is called Birchsoot and the castle is called Cinderwalls.

Steam puffs are everywhere, and the lower levels of the castle are filled with it. The heat caused by this is incredible, and only few can withstand it. Rouge Machines who run on steam often use this as a form of assault.

Right now, there are dangerous levels of the vapor accumulating near the bustling village of Birchsoot, and Hibiya is already planning on preventive measures. Even though he is vain and stuck-up, he cares for Birchsoot. His father, King Seroph the Second, had fallen sick by a strange skin disease. The doctors had said it was from handling metals too much. Hibiya was furious at his father for metal-working like some commoner, but the duties of royalty called. The late Queen Vanaya died when Hibiya was only a babe, and he was often told he resembled her, with their raven hair and golden eyes.

Outside, the sun shines through a fog that seems permanent. There are working-class peasants everywhere, but Hibiya is secure between two of his most trusted guards. Where the village met the forest, he could see the thick smog which looked dangerous even from a distance.

"Young prince! Your highness!" An old voice croaked out. The guards immediately sprang to threatening positions, but Hibiya raised a hand to calm them. The one who called out was and elderly lady wearing in a thick brown cloak. Hibiya knew and respected this woman.

She is a witch.

She fits the stereotypical look of a hag, with a wrinkly face, and even a mole on her nose. Even so, Hibiya knew she has power. The hag, Wesmé, scuttled closer, tapping her elaborately designed cane against the ground. Little spouts of steam huffed out of the knob on top.

"Little prince, may I have words with you? Alone?" She asked in her creaking voice. Any other commoner, and Hibiya would've turned his nose up and demanded they call him Prince Hibiya, not little prince. Wesme was a special exception, so instead he sighed, irritated, and nodded at his guards. "Horfal, Kvenn, wait here."

Once a short distance away, Wesmé turned serious, gray eyes towards the young noble. "Prince, you know of the troubles we peasants face, yes?"

Hibiya sighed again. "Yes, yes, I'm already working on that…"

"Are you?"

The prince could not help but glare at the old witch. "_Yes_, as I have said before I am. Is this all you need to talk about?"

For a second, Wesmé closed her eyes and swayed back and forth. This unsettled Hibiya and he took a cautious step back.

Wesmé's eyes shot open, almost scaring Hibiya enough to jump, and she croaked, "Prince Hibiya. Child, you face a deadly path. Beware him… beware him with the eyes colored of pink."

Hibiya froze, suddenly feeling very small. Pink eyes were rare in Birchsoot, almost non-existent.

He knows someone with those kind of eyes. Knows him very well.

"Is there something you need to tell me, child?"

This time Hibiya really did jump when Wesme uttered those words.

"N-no. There's nothing wrong." Hibiya lifted a hand to nervously adjust his golden crown which sat upon his head. "If you'll excuse me, there are more important matters which need my attention." With this said, the royal prince of Birchsoot turned and left Wesmé. The old hag was left gazing somewhere off the distance.

And Hibiya was left thinking.

* * *

><p>Delic was bored.<p>

Bored, bored, bored.

He wished he were someplace interesting, with lots of people. Not the dumpy cabin in the middle of the woods he had to stay in.

Okay, sure, the cabin was pretty cool. It had all these weird machinery that looked vaguely dangerous. But now he was feeling sort off claustrophobic. I mean, the walls were definitely closer than they appeared last time…

The sudden, familiar sound of hooves striking the ground interrupted his thoughts. "Finally, the brat's back." He muttered.

There was a slight shuffling outside, and then the door opened. A crowned head peaked in. "Delic? Are you here?"

Hibiya hardly had taken a step inside before Delic had grabbed him and pressed their lips together in an eager kiss.

Welp.

The prince sputtered, flailed his arms, and shoved the taller male away. Classic tsundere behavior. He half-glared at Delic, and clenched his hands into little fists.

"Y-you cannot just grab the _**royal prince **_like that and…and…!"

"And what? Kiss him?" And really, Delic shouldn't be smirking like that.

If looks could kill, Delic would've been murdered, brought back to life, and murdered again by Hibiya's death-glare.

"If you weren't from another world…"

Whoa. WHOA. _**WHOA**_.

Wait up. Delic was from another world? Yes. Yes he was. But how can this be? Didn't one of the laws I mentioned say that you cannot interfere in the lives of other worlds?

Yes. It. Was. But Delic was like Wesmé in a sense. He was a special exception.

Delic came from a World that wanted to create an alliance with others. A few brave individuals risked their chances to travel the multi-verse and explore. They were courageous and hard-working people.

Delic just happened to end up in World #H225, Hibiya's world.

And remember the other rule I mentioned. Soul mates will eventually find each other.

When Hibiya was out on a rare stroll by himself in the woods, he found the blond entangled in some bushes. He would have laughed if he weren't so startled by the stranger's odd clothing and language. Immediately suspicious, Hibiya was about to turn and run when Delic finally got free from the bushes and jumped Hibiya. The young royalty screeched and kicked when out of the blue, gold and pink eyes met.

Soul mates do find each other, always.

The equipment Delic used to travel across Worlds was damaged. And because the people of Birchsoot were naturally distrustful of all strangers and would've imprisoned Delic , he had to stay hidden until he fixed his equipment, the strange head-gear that he wore over his ears. Hibiya always felt like he should tell someone about the visitor to their world, but something always made him hold back.

Somewhere along the way, Hibiya found out that Delic was quite the… what do you call them? Ah, yes. The player.

Now, Hibiya needed to urgently see the so-called "player".

"Check it out, Hibi," Delic grinned, turning away for the moment and ignoring the angry twitch of Hibiya's shoulder at the nickname, "I think I fixed my WTE."

Holding up the WTE (World-Traveling-Equipment), they took a moment to survey the odd-looking piece of gear. It certainly looked normal. The WTE had taken three months to fix. Delic had been grateful that he had Hibiya to talk to and a warm cabin to live in.

But as they looked upon the gear that would take Delic back to his Home World, a depressing feeling settled in their tummies. They argued, yes, and they fought like children, but…

They loved each other.

And now Delic was leaving.

They stared at the WTE, then at each other, then back to the WTE, before fixing their gazes on the other. Delic opened his mouth. "Come with me. Just for a while."

Hibiya's mouth dropped, before he quickly shut it closed. That was not vey princely. He couldn't leave his people leaderless. They needed him.

But it would only take a minute. Just hop over to Delic's world for a minute, say their goodbyes, and then he'd be back before anyone knew.

"Alright. I'll do it. But only for _one_ minute, do you hear me?" Hibiya gave his most stubborn face he could, but still his lips wobbled slightly.

A great, yet still sad smile spread on Delic's face. With careful fingers he adjusted the controls on his WTE. The device whirred to life, and a peculiar, white light filled the room. The blond quickly grabbed Hibiya's hand.

"Whatever you do, Hibi, don't let go of my hand."

And they closed their eyes tightly shut… felt the sensation of sinking…

And opened their eyes to see an alley that stank of garbage.

"…The hell?" Delic muttered. This was not his world. His hands shot up to examine his WTE. "It might still be broken or something…"

Hibiya was completely disgusted. He felt something squish under his boots. He had to get out of that alley. NOW.

While Delic was busy fiddling with his gear, Hibiya edged out of the alley, into fresh air. It appeared to be night, wherever they are. Not that many people around…

_CRASH!_

Both jerked around to see what appeared to be a hunk of metal smash into pieces on the ground. Two figures ran past the hidden couple.

It was themselves.

The Hibiya lookalike had a very smug expression on his face, while the Delic lookalike had a very angry expression on his face.

This was a remarkable development.

And as the lookalikes ran, Hibiya and Delic hid.

* * *

><p>A.N. END CHAPTA. NEXT UP, TSUKI AND ROPPI. SO EXCITED. Here's a hint of what their world is like: <em>living dead<em>.

Delic and Hibiya's interaction was fun to write! A little difficult, but fun. And also, **steam punk**. Really interested in that, and because of this fic, I researched a lot about that.

Reviews give me butterflies in my tummy~

Wait, is there gonna be another hurricane here at the east coast? ._. Damnit.


	4. Q746: Xivƶ

A.N. AND HAVE A CHAPTER 3. LIKE A BOSS.

Once again, thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing! Watch things get action-y (and creepy) in this part. Chyeah. I finished it quickly because the internet is going to die any minute. Also, changed the rating because of cursing. Meh.

Tsuki's guidelines come from **32 Rules of Zombieland **on YouTube. Gore and bloody pics on that video, so if you're squeamish, I wouldn't recommend watching it.

Le _Disclaimer_~

* * *

><p>#Q746: Xivƶ<p>

What would be the best way to describe this world?

In a phrase: A post-apocalypse zombie-infested place.

You read that right. _Zombies_.

It all started when Patient 0 took a bite out of his genetically altered hamburger meat. The scientists had deemed it safe, the government had deemed it safe, and meat-lovers around the world deemed it delicious. But apparently something was wrong with one batch.

And soon enough contagions were spreading. One bite of an infected host body and **BAM**. Welcome to the undead life of a cannibalistic zombie.

It was unstoppable. No cure could be created fast enough to stop the deadly wave. You could try to run. You could try to hide. But the bastards were dead-focused on only one thing. Human flesh.

The sad thing was, Xivƶ could've become a great city. It was on its way to becoming a super-city, just as Louliel of World #X149 did. It was already pretty advanced compared to the other cities of its world. Too bad zombies had to ruin everything, huh?

Now, Xivƶ was in ruins. Once the government toppled, riots broke out. Buildings crumbled and quickly enough, zombies began to outnumber people. It looked like Xivz was doomed to disaster. Not like it was already a disaster anyways.

Then humans tried to fight back.

It was a lost cause, I suppose. How could measly groups of humans try to fight back against a hoard of zombies? But then again, humanity has the odd ability to hold on to last chances.

Rumors spread of scientists looking for a cure, or the cure already discovered someplace elsewhere. Sometimes, a few brave groups of people would set out to hopefully find this so-called "Cure".

They never came back.

Not only did Xivƶ fell to the zombie infection, but eventually nearly all of World #Q746 did. Only the strong, the smart, and the bold could survive.

So how could someone like Tsukishima still be alive?

He was timid. He gets lost easily. And Tsuki had the courage of a goldfish. Meaning he had none.

You see, Tsuki had a personal survival guide for surviving zombie apocalypses. And right now, he's using them to the best of his ability.

Tsuki runs like the wind as he goes over his guidelines. Cardio. You have to be fast in Xivƶ. Pretty self-explanatory.

He wasn't in a group though, so that's one rule gone screwed.

The zombies currently chasing after him are making weird gargling noises. They make a creepy picture, with blood-stained hands and mouths. Tsuki tries to avoid looking at them, especially directly into their eyes. He focuses only on running, running to his waiting car with his weapons inside it.

"Faster-faster-faster-faster-faster!" This thought runs on loop through his brain. Tsuki clutches desperately to the canned foods he holds in his arms. Some fall and roll on the ground, but the panicking blond takes no notice as the sounds of the living undead seem to get closer.

"YES!" There it was! Tsuki's jeep was parked right there! Well, technically, it wasn't _his_ jeep. He found it abandoned on the side of the road while scouting for shelter. He was sure the original owner wouldn't mind him taking it, since his body was lying right there on the driver's seat.

The ownership of the car was the last thing on Tsuki's mind, however, as he leaps into the Jeep and slams the door shut. Even as the zombies claw at the doors and windows with bloodied fingers, Tsuki makes sure to have his seatbelt on properly. That's one very important rule for him.

"Rrarghghhl!"

Tsuki actually _screams_ as a zombie pops out of the back. "Damnit! I forgot to check the backseat!" He shouts at himself in his mind. Thankfully, he has a shotgun prepared for usage lying on the seat near him. Without a second thought, he grabs it and swings it wildly at the creature. One well-aimed blow on the head makes the zombie sprawl backwards. Once it was distracted, Tsuki directs the gun at its head and shoots. The zombie stills.

There are still some outside, screeching and shrieking. Tsuki ignores them shakily as he once more aims and shoots at the one in his car. Better safe than sorry.

He slams his foot on the gas, and the squeals of the tires surprise the zombies trying to get at Tsuki. He thinks he runs over one as he drives away, but the crunch of bones only serves to give him a sense of victory. For now.

Alone and feeling slightly safer, Tsuki realizes the smell of the corpse he just killed filling his car. He was gonna have to toss the body somewhere once he reaches his temporary shelter.

And as thoughts of his shelter come to his mind, so does thoughts of his little group. There was Joyle, a slightly fat, short guy who was great with blunt weapons such as bats. He was a brave little squirt, always wanting to "kill all those fucking bastardish zombies."

And there was Seiwa, a gamer chick and also the self-proclaimed leader of the group. Her expert knowledge in zombies gave her an edge in survival. It was in fact her wise advice that inspired Tsuki's guidelines.

And finally, there was…

There was Roppi. He was…

He was smart, and amazing, and brave, and beautiful, and gorgeous, and…

"No, NO, **NO**! Stop it, brain! I can't think of him like that! Not now…" Tsuki cries out mentally.

And the most important rule of surviving: Do Not Get Attached to Anyone.

* * *

><p>Tsuki arrived at his group's shelter without running into any trouble. Well, he did get lost once, but at least there were no zombies.<p>

He cautiously stepped out, wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck. The shelter was an abandoned warehouse of some sort. The area was probably a test area for the scientists before the whole end-of-the-world thing. They had been setting up those things like crazy, hoping for a cure. No such like, of course.

Entering the warehouse, he could already hear Joyle and Seiwa arguing as usual about the right way of killing zombies. Chainsaws versus guns, which is more efficient?

Roppi was, as usual, being his loner self and sitting against the wall. His usual jacket was draped over his shoulders, the red furry trim looking soft.

Tsuki avoided meeting gazes with the other male, instead dumping what remained of the canned goods on a table.

"Hey, Tsuki, you're back. And you've brought food, awesome!" Joyle happily jumped towards the foodstuff. Seiwa rolled her eyes and scowled. "Joyle, don't freaking eat everything. It's called rationing."

As they argued again, Roppi approached Tsuki, looking like he wanted to ask him something. This made the blond nervous, as Roppi hardly talked. The jacket-wearing male was quiet and sometimes he would go into a depressed stage. This wasn't for no reason, the group knew. They found Roppi sitting in front of his house, his mother and brother lying dead next to him. He was clutching a gun to his chest, and they later learned that his family had been attacked by zombies. He was the only one to survive.

They never talked about that since.

But now Roppi was coming closer and _fuck _Tsuki cannot handle talking to him right now, and…

"_RRARAGGHLKL!"_

Oh, _**FUCK**_.

There were zombies. They had discovered their shelter, their sanctuary, and they didn't even notice at first. A hoard had gathered outside the door, the force of their bodies making it shudder and splinter. The windows were clawed at, but suddenly smashed when one zombie's head collided into it.

"Get your weapons! Now!" Seiwa screamed.

Joyle, the poor sap, nabbed a bat and went up straight to where the hoard was trickling in. He should have stayed in group, but sudden adrenaline made him loose focus. "Come and get me, freaks! Come and get me!" he roared. Seiwa and Tsuki yelled at him to get back when a zombie lunged at his legs. Joyle screamed in pain as he legs were shredded by teeth. The group looked away. They had no time for mourning his death. Anyways, he would provide a momentary distraction.

Seiwa turned to the other two people. "Guys", she quickly gasped, "there's an emergency exit at the back of the warehouse. If we can break through the zombie hoard, I think we can make it."

"But that's impossible. There's too many." Roppi murmured. Tsuki bit his lip. He wished he were brave enough to do it, to go save the day. But then he'd end up like Joyle.

"No time to think! We gotta do this!" argued Seiwa, already up and running. Tsuki and Roppi followed.

The fight that ensued was hellish and gory. Tsuki stayed as close to the others as he could, firing at zombies. He could vaguely hear the sound of a chainsaw cutting through flesh. And he made sure he could see Roppi in the chaos as often as he could.

"There it is!" Seiwa called out, pointing to a door. It wasn't the emergency exit though. Tsuki didn't care and pushed it open. "C'mon! Hurry up!" he rushed Roppi, feeling sort of better now that he was helping the other. A pain-filled screech echoed out as Seiwa tripped and the zombies overtook her. The final two humans had to ignore the chomping noises and dived into the mysterious room.

The door slammed shut and Roppi quickly locked the door. Time to see where they were.

They turned to see a laboratory.

This place was definitely a test area for scientists.

"Woah…" breathed Tsuki, eyeing strange lab equipment. Roppi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he ventured further in, away from the door. Tsuki's eyes widened. "Um, maybe we shouldn't..."

"There has to be an exit here." Roppi said quietly, looking around. Tsuki sighed nervously and followed.

Now there's something you should know. The scientists who worked in this lab before knew there was no hope for Xivƶ anymore. They would not be able to find a cure in time. Instead, they looked for an escape. Not only from Xivƶ, but from their World. Experiments were tested, and they got so very close, but an emergency evacuation was ordered when zombies where found to be near the testing area. Everything had to be left behind.

And now Tsuki and Roppi where looking at what was left.

The sounds of the zombies drifted through the door. Tsuki and Roppi searched faster for something, anything. Tsuki found another door, just as the zombies began tearing through the other. "Roppi, hurry. in here!"

They rushed in, and closed this door as well. This one was heaver and thicker than the other, so it'll take more time for the zombies to break it down. Unfortunately, the room was a dead end.

It was small, but had various control panels at the side of the door.

"What now?" Tsuki was going to have a heart attack any longer he stayed in that small space. Even Roppi looked terrified. The gargle of a zombie right outside startled Tsuki and he stumbled into the panes, elbows jabbing at the buttons and such.

The lights went out, and a loud whooshing noise filled their ears. Tsuki and Roppi collapsed as their heads spun and in the confusion grabbed at one another. Tsuki was sure he was dying, and he grieved at the fact he never told Roppi how he felt, and had never done anything heroic. At least… Roppi was with him now…

And they realized they were sitting on cold concrete.

What?

They jerked away from each other, looking around. This place looked like Xivƶ before the zombie outbreak. They appeared in the middle of a city. Some people were giving them strange looks, but otherwise left them alone.

"How…what…?" Tsuki stuttered over his words. "…" Roppi didn't.

A loud commotion snapped them out of their thoughts. Of course they weren't safe yet! Obviously zombies were still attacking!

Turned out, it wasn't zombies.

It was them.

The people around them surged away as a vending machine smashed near them. They stumbled backwards, staring as a certain informant and bartender engaged in an epic fight.

Let the story begin.

* * *

><p>A.N. END CHAPTER 3. UP NEXT… Izaya and Shizuo. Not really sure what's gonna happen next, but I have some idea.<p>

I felt so bad killing of Joyle and Seiwa! I hardly even included them that much, but still! ;_;

Listened to "Invaders Must Die" by The Prodigy while writing any fight scenes. It felt epic. If any zombies had popped out while I was listening to that song, I'm pretty sure I could've taken 'em down. With a pencil. :D

This chapter was LONG. I'm somewhat proud of myself. But I don't like how Tsuki and Roppi traveled to our world. Seemed the cheesiest. :P

Reviews inspire me and force me to type!


	5. Author's Note of Begging for Forgiveness

**Author's Note**

********MUST READ!*********

Holy fuck, last time I updated was 2011. Now it's 2012.

Guys. GUYS. I'm am so, so sorry! I have a new chapter just starting. I've been running out of steam since last year. Being involved in many other fandoms, running a blog, focusing on my studies, and whatnot have really distracted me.

It might take a week for me to complete the newest chapter. I really hope that you guys still reading this will forgive my laziness and give me a chance.

Until then, virtual hugs and "I'm Sorry" cookies for all!

~Much love and well regards, _Peace of Pie_.


End file.
